


Family Hot Spring Visit

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Incest, Public Nudity, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Mikoto takes her daughter to the hot springs to enjoy some quality time together.





	Family Hot Spring Visit

The queen of Hoshido walked into the local hot springs wearing nothing but a towel and a smile on her face, having wanted to drag her daughter, Corrin, with her here for the longest time since the white-haired princess had finally managed to return home after growing up in that detestable country of Nohr. “Corrin, dear. Don’t you think it’s such a wonderful thing? Being able to get alone time like this after being apart for all these years? I mean, look at you!~” The black-haired woman smiled as she turned back to see her daughter, a soft blush on the dragon child’s pale cheeks as she admired her growing body. “You’ve grown into a fine and wonderful young woman. I’m proud of you for growing up so well over there in Nohr.”   
  
“Well, Mother… I was well taken care of by my maids and siblings every chance they got. Elise and Camilla, in particular, tried visiting me in my section of the castle every day. Leo and Xander tried as well, but being the men of the family, had royal duties to attend to the majority of the time.” Corrin smiled softly as she looked down at her own clothed body, starting to admire herself a bit as well even though she was far more dressed than her brown-eyed mother. “But, I guess I did grow into…. Well, something…” The white-haired girl walked up to her mother and wrapped her arms around the woman’s sides, pulling her into a tight embrace before placing a soft kiss on the woman’s cheek. “You know I don’t mind spending time with you in the castle, but… Thank you for getting us some alone time here at the hot springs.”   
  
“Well, you’ve been talking about wanting to go since you got back! What kind of mother would I be if I didn’t bring my daughter to the one place she’s been asking to go to for almost a month now?~” Mikoto kept her smile as she ran her hand through the younger woman’s seemingly glowing hair, getting out of her embrace moments later and turning to enter the hot springs. “Now, remember, I have this place rented out for just the two of us. Not even your siblings will be able to get in while we’re here. I just wanted to make sure to spend some quality time with my daughter.~” Turning on her heels and walking backward towards the water, the older woman chuckled softly to herself as she let her towel fall and gave Corrin a clear view of her body, covered in cuts and scars that seemed to be healed but never going to fade. “So get undressed and get in the water with me.~” Even as she kept her cheerful smile on her face, the Queen was clearly able to see the look of discomfort and concern on the younger’s face, prompting her to sit on the edge and just dip her feet in the water. “Come on, Corrin. You don’t think I was born into being queen, do you?”   
  
The white-haired girl smiled and nodded, undressing as quickly as she could before making her way beside her mother, sitting just like the other woman did and not saying a word for what felt like a short eternity. “Mother, I…” The words just didn’t want to come from her lips even though the look on her face was saying everything she could’ve wanted. There was love, pain, hope, fear, and even pride in her eyes and face as she looked towards the older woman. So, instead of saying anything, Corrin just took a deep breath and rested her head on her mother’s shoulder, smiling and trying to get the fear that those cuts and scars were indirectly her fault out of her mind.   
  
“It’s okay, Corrin. These battle scars are not your fault. Well, not all of them, anyway.” Of course, being the experienced woman she was, the Queen of Hoshido quickly placed a hand onto her daughter's head before she could hear a word of complaint from the grown girl. “We all fought to bring you back home after you were taken from us. Even me. But, a majority of these are from when I trained with your siblings when they needed someone to.” A soft chuckle left the woman’s lips as her hand slowly fell from the other’s white hair and down her back, following the long strands of white down to her lower back. “They would often argue or scold me whenever I’d get injured training with them, but none of the wounds were ever severe or life threatening.”

 

It caught poor Corrin off guard that this woman was seemingly able to read her thoughts and concerns without even facing her for more than a second or two, a trick that seemed to run in the family whenever the girl would talk to Sakura or Hinoka. “It’s just…. Not easy… I love you all, but it’s still a bit of a new concept to me to accept that the people I grew up with were not the family I was brought into this world with. I will never not love and appreciate all they have done for me, either.” It was at that moment a soft yip left the white-haired girl’s lips at the feeling of something pinching her rear end, causing her to jump out in surprise and fall into the water. “Mother?!”   
  
“Then let me make it easier on you, Corrin.~” The brown-eyed woman giggled before she dove into the hot spring water and swam around her daughter, popping out and groping her large breasts from behind. The Queen had expected resistance and a small bit of struggling, but as she heard a moan leave the white-haired girl’s lips, all she could think to do was squeeze Corrin’s soft mounds a bit harder before letting go and lowering her hands down to the dragon girl’s waist. Mikoto laughed as she spun herself and the younger girl around before dropping into the water just enough to get their full bodies submerged without harming either of them. After a moment, she let go and let the other girl go back up for air, staying underneath for a moment.   
  
“Mikoto!? By the Gods, what was that….” The younger of the two paused as she realized the Queen didn’t come up with her, starting to grow a bit concerned she may have accidentally harmed the woman. “.... For…? Mikoto? Mikoto! Mother, are you okay-” However, the dragon girl was quickly silenced when her lips were captured in a soft and gently kiss from her mother, catching her completely off guard for a moment. But that moment was all Mikoto needed to gain a grasp on the situation and lure the girl further into the water, just enough for both of their pairs breasts to christen the top of the water while everything else underneath them remained under the warm water.   
  
“It’s okay, Corrin. Your mother isn’t going anywhere. Remember, I just wanna spend quality time with you.~” The older woman smiled against her daughter’s lips and gently nipped at her lower lip, pulling back just a bit and gazing into the girl’s red eyes. “Now why don’t you just let me teach you a thing or two about what pleasure feels like?~” Mikoto didn’t wait for Corrin to answer her before moving behind her and wrapping one of her arms around the younger girl’s waist just enough to let her long and slender fingers tease the girl’s womanhood, relishing in the gasp that left her lips from the touch. “Is that okay with you, Corrin?”   
  
“Y-Yes…. Of course, Mother…” The younger woman turned to look at the older, a soft smile coming to her lips as she felt those slender fingers teasing her fold yet again. She wasn’t going to bother telling her own mother to stop what she was doing, actually enjoying the way Mikoto played with her body, fingers sliding into her cunt as her palm rubbed softly against her sensitive clit. A soft gasp left her as the black-haired woman used her other hand to grope her breasts, her fingers squeezing down hard enough on her soft mounds to start leaving light pink marks. “Aah.~” The white-haired girl groaned in bliss as she felt her mother’s lips against her own again, actually responding to the affection this time.

 

The Queen smiled into the affection as she used her fingers to spread the red-eyed girl’s quivering cunt, happily feeling her start grinding against her slender fingers. Even as Mikoto started kneading her daughter’s breasts, switching from one to the other to make sure neither got ignored, she couldn’t help but let out a soft giggle as she heard moan after moan leave Corrin’s lips. “Are you enjoying this that much, dear? When was the last time you bothered to relieve your stress?~” The black-haired woman didn’t bother listening for an answer as she began lacing kisses along the younger girl’s neck, earning a pleasant gasp from her. “Well, it doesn’t matter, Corrin. Let your mother handle it for you.~” She quickly started pistoning her fingers in and out of the white-haired girl’s womanhood even faster than before, relishing in the soft moans and whines that left her daughter with each passing second.

 

Corrin only managed to whine louder as she felt the older woman lacing kisses along her neck and shoulders, feeling her orgasm quickly rushing through her body the more that the older woman played with it. Each and every grope, squeeze, and finger that Mikoto was using to her advantage only pushed her into the throes of bliss and pleasure faster and faster as more time went on. It wasn’t long until the white-haired girl was bucking her hips against her mother’s hand, purposefully grinding her clit against the woman’s palm to get her that much closer to the edge. However, as she felt her mother’s fingers press and grind against her most sensitive spot, the dragon girl bit her lip and let out a loud whine as she came against her mother’s hand. A smile slowly spread across the red-eyed girl’s lips as she turned and looked into the older woman’s brown eyes, enjoying how those slender fingers continued to move inside of her, letting her ride out the afterglow of her orgasm for longer than she expected. “That…”   
  
“That felt good, didn’t it, Corrin?~” The Queen asked with a smile on her face to match her daughter’s leaning in to gently kiss her again, happy to see the lust and love swirling through the dragon’s eyes. “I’m glad to know you enjoyed it so much. We might just have to do something like this more often, won’t we?~” When she watched Corrin nod, all Mikoto could do was grin from ear to ear and gently bite down on the girl’s neck, earning another gasp and moan from the girl. “Though, I hope you don’t think we’re finished with our bit of fun here.” The older woman took a step back and made her way to the edge of the water, climbing out and shivering slightly from the cool feeling of the air against the water that was trailing down her beautiful skin.   
  
“What do you mean…?” Corrin slowly made her way to her mother, admiring the way the water trickled between her breasts and seemed to accentuate all of her curves and scars in a way that she found utterly beautiful. “Do… You want to do more than just that?” The white-haired girl gently rested her cheek on the Queen’s pale skin, smiling softly as her gaze met the other woman’s. “If so, I want to… return the favor… In some way that I can.~” She kept her smile as she gently kissed the woman’s toned legs, enjoying the way she was able to cause goosebumps to form on Mikoto’s body.   
  
“Is that so?~” A soft chuckle left the woman’s lips as she spread her legs for her daughter, letting the girl get a good view of her almost unused cunt. “Then why not show me how good that tongue of yours is? I’d love to see how it feels. It’s been so long that I know I’m going to love every second of it.~”


End file.
